Amelia Ruth Thompson
Amelia Ruth Thompson Title : Housekeeper Age : Unknown Rac e: H uman Homeworld: Genesis Hometown: Opelousas, Louisiana Date of Birth: Birth Records Not Found Personality Quiet and polite to those around her, Amelia makes it a high priority to not get in the way or annoy others. She is happy & content with serving those around her, especially with tasks involving shopkeeping & cleaning. She has an extreme fear of The Order, often times running from the Order members or any conflict. Likes: Knitting, soap making, spending time with others, cooking, making people happy. Dislikes: Sticky surfaces, cold weather, burnt food, turbulance on an airship. Biography Growing up as a slave on a plantation in south Louisiana, Amelia's early years were filled with silence. Her master did not allow his slaves to speak, as he believed they should be seen, not heard. In order to keep this rule intact, if her master caught a slave speaking, their tongue would be cut out. Amelia was the only slave to have her tongue intact during her life on the plantation. Amelia's parents were absent in her life, assumed dead since Amelia was a toddler. Growing up, Amelia's job was to serve her master hand & foot, cooking, cleaning, and mending. On Easter Sunday, an airship by the name of the Airship Evangeline, crash landed on the plantation with Amelia watching. Running to the main house, Amelia's master & his guards tried to fend off the mercenary group, but was gunned down. Amelia's master threw her towards the mercenaries, as he was shot by their captain, Amsterdam. Once aboard the Evangeline, Amelia was put to work in the kitchen. The captain & crew would leave the ship as often as they would like, leaving Amelia on board, not being allowed to leave. It was during her isolation, Amelia slowly taught herself how to read & write, picking up bits & pieces as she watched others write in journals and letters. When the ship made port in Baton Rouge, LA, Amelia was assisting the captain at the local market place for the Louisianime 2 conference. It was there Amelia first laid eyes on the Airship Isabella. Not wanting to upset the captain, Amelia tended to the table, but watched as the crew members of the Isabella work, their captain giving orders, and the people stopping by their table. Captain Amsterdam, in a surprising move, bought Amelia her first pair of goggles from the Isabella. She felt that Amelia needed some protection as she would work with cleaning supplies and many chores. In the port of Galveston, TX, at the Dickens on the Strand festival, Amelia & another crew member snuck off the ship. It was there that Amelia got up the courage to finally introduce herself to the Airship Isabella. What seemed like a scary crew turned out to be friendly privateers. Amelia bought another pair of goggles, one that would often be seen around the neck of her friend, Bubba. The final trip of the year, in the port of Austin, TX, was the Ikkicon convention. Amelia and the same crew member left the ship, and Amelia was acquinted with several strangers the crew member knew of. It was at this conference, the crew member betrayed Amelia. Thinking her to be okay by herself with the crew of the Isabella, the crew member left Amelia with no way to contact her. By the time Amelia found her crew member, it was obvious there was an apathetic attitude towards her, and Amelia rushed down to the Isabella. The crew of the Isabella took care of Amelia until she once again had to leave for her home port. Amelia bought a bubble gun from the Skydogs for better cleaning, and headed off. It was at this time, Amelia went A.W.O.L. and left her ship without a word. A few months later, Captain Amsterdam permanently grounded the airship Evangeline, and dismissed herself as captain, going on to lead a civilian life. Once Amelia came out of hiding from her former crew, an airship picked her up, and placed her at the South Central Armada of Renegade Steampunks (SCARS) base. As a housekeeper, Amelia was assigned to maintain the housing quarters, kitchen, & mess hall. Whenever she has permission to leave from the command center, Amelia journies with airships, those who do not mind her company, to the multitudes of ports to many conferences. Category:Characters